


Il criceto della fortuna

by Dagda16



Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [18]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagda16/pseuds/Dagda16
Series: La principessa verde e le anime perdute [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645924
Collections: COW-T - the Clash Of the Writing Titans





	Il criceto della fortuna

Non molti lo sanno, ma i criceti sono ottimi postini. Appena la principessa verde scoprì questa novità, decise subito di abbonarsi al servizio, che le costava solo pochi semi di girasole alla settimana. Non riceveva mai posta, per la verità, perché non aveva nemmeno una casa con l'indirizzo, ma pose un grosso nastro a un albero sotto cui spesso pranzava, e decise che quello sarebbe stato il punto in cui il criceto le avrebbe lasciato i messaggi da tutte le persone che incontrava nei suoi innumerevoli viaggi.

Un giorno però giunse un criceto di certo strano. Stava su una gran ruota di legno, e non aveva con sé la borsa da postino. Quando arrivò, scese dalla ruota e spalancò un cassettino pieno di biglietti.

“Sono qui per informarla che, come tutti gli abbonati, può partecipare alla lotteria.” disse il criceto, lisciandosi la divisa azzurra.

La principessa non aveva mai partecipato a una lotteria, così la proposta la allettò molto. Scelse il suo biglietto e lo grattò con un piccolo coltello da formaggio.

“Sembra che abbia vinto un segreto.” disse lei, leggendo il biglietto molto perplessa. “Di che segreto potrà mai trattarsi?”

Il criceto della lotteria non le rispose, ed eluse la domanda limitandosi a risalire sulla sua ruota e a dire alla principessa: “Il suo premio le sarà consegnato all'alba.” e se ne andò, muovendo le zampette con invidiabile frenesia.

La principessa verde andò a dormire con una certa aspettativa, e il mattino dopo fu svegliata dal rumore potente del criceto e della sua ruota.

Sceso da quest'ultima, il criceto le lasciò ai piedi un grosso tulipano. “Lei ha vinto il tulipano Segreto. Congratulazioni.”

La principessa, che non aveva sentito mai nessuno chiamare una pianta con un nome del genere, si avvicinò al tulipano e lo annusò. Forse lo avevano chiamato Segreto, perché come Sorpresa non aveva granché di sorprendente, se non si avvicinava abbastanza il naso.

Ad ogni modo ringraziò il criceto per il servizio, e andò a scegliere un buon punto nel terreno per il suo nuovo amico.


End file.
